terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Blight Spore
A Blight Spore is a structure that supports the spread and well-being of The Blight. It starts off small, but eventually it can turn into a very dangerous threat to the entire world. 1-2 spawn when a Blight Bottle is thrown on the ground. Once spawned, they will quickly burrow away from the impact location to find a suitable location below ground to flourish. When it finds a suitable location, it will begin growing. Additionally, any Blighted creatures have a 10% chance to drop a spore on their death. The spores have 2x the health and so do their structures and creatures. If the spore or its tsructures do not have enough space to grow, they wil destroy the terrain. Stage 1 In its first stage, the spore is a small light orange ball on the ground. If a monster steps on it, it will be destroyed and release the same gas that the blighted bottle releases for 3 minutes, though it will however, defend itself by shooting a maximum of 2 roots that completely stop enemies and get blighted. If the rooted enemy dies, all of its max health gets transferred to the spore, accelerating its growth time. The stage 1 spore grows for a single day and can support 225 stage 3 blighted blocks. Stage 2 In the second stage, the spore is now a lot more resilient and can shoot 3 roots and will not get destroyed when stepped on, but will get destroyed if it takes 1,000 damage. Instead of being 1x1, it is now 2x2. It can support 900 stage 3 blighted blocks and takes 2 days to grow. Stage 3 At stage 3, the spore is now powerful enough to create basic Hatcheries and Feeders. On top of that, it can shoot 5 stronger roots that not only inflict Blighted on the target, they also inflict Eroding Blight. It has 10,000 , is 5x5, can support 3600 stage 3 blighted blocks and takes 5 days to grow. Stage 4 In stage 4, the spore is almost powerful enough to produce a boss. It can now produce Bio-Barriers and Neural Barriers, 10 roots and the hatcheries and feeders get upgraded as well. It has 30,000 , is 10x10 big and supports 14400 stage 3 blight blocks and takes 15 days to grow Stage 5 At stage 5, the spore is at its peak. It can now spawn Spawners and a boss. It now has 20 roots that it can now fire below the player if they have passed a neural barrier, these roots will be signaled by shuffling and particles from the location the root will pop out of. The player will be rooted for 5 seconds. It will also release a spore every 15 days. It has 75,000PP , it can support 40000 stage 3 blighted blocks and is 15x15 in size. It also carves a very large opening where the spore is. There can only be one stage 5 spore per world at a time.